The selenocysteine residue of the selenoprotein A component of clostridial glycine reductase can be released by leucine aminopeptidase after treatment with chymotrypsin, indicating that there is a chymotrypsin cleavage site between the blocked N-terminus of this protein and the selenocysteinyl residue.